monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:YMunesanzun/...
Name: ???/Currently goes by and responds to "Richt" Age: Born during the 2nd Monster Lord's reign. Race/Species: Human/Collective (Save for a few); Self-described Lich Appearance (because I can't be arsed to find a picture): Appears to be in late 20's body-wise (facial, build, etc); Hair length varies from buzz-cut short to below shoulder-length. Hair color is an almost-black brown that gradually makes a transition to white the longer the hair gets (think black-to-white gradient). Physical build is surprisingly athletic. Eye color is a hazel-brown; has faint-yet-noticable dark lines under his eyes. Skin tone is surprisingly plain despite him making his home near (relatively speaking; in reality, about 20 miles NorthWest) the site of the Safaru Ruins. Affiliations: None. Weapon of choice: Cutlass; though it is sharp and capable of cleaving flesh, it's mainly a feint. Fighting style of choice: Although he has witnessed and undergone various martial arts training over the years, he prefers the standard Military Martial Arts. Aliases: Has been often referred to as "The Eternal Parasite" in a few works of literature, ancient texts and history books, although he is now in possession of the majority of those. Personality: Betraying his appearance and "emotionlessly" calm demeanor, he is actually a rather warm-hearted individual. This also betrays his location and his obvious decision to make it as difficult as possible to find him. Is modest and mild-mannered, rather avoiding fighting and confrontation as much as possible. Quirk(s): -Has a soft spot for children that often borders on brotherly/parental. -Enjoys sweet things and fruit immensely; especially mangoes. -Does not use contractions. Abilities/Attributes: Passive - #Poisonous Aura: Sheer presence can render individuals with weak/weaker constitutions physically ill with fear. Is simply described as "repugnant" by stronger individuals. Reportedly, those few individuals that have gotten to know him as a person are no longer affected by this. Children are apparently not as affected by this. Angels, on the other hand, are more-often-than-not scared to approach him, regardless of whether or not he can physically touch them. #Life Drain/Energy Drain: Constantly draws in miniscule amounts of energy from the surrounding environment and life (includes solar energy, energy from electricity and such forth, but only when the source(s) are nearby; encompassing radius in regards to lifeforms and environment will be edited in when I can think of a reasonable number). #Sensory: Is capable of sensing presences within a 10-mile radius. This, however, is completely dependant on the size of the individual in question, as well as how much energy the individual possesses. Upon Activation - #Life Drain/Energy Drain: Similarly to his passive capability, this drains the energy from lifeforms or sources of energy. However, this one requires him to make physical contact with the lifeform or energy source, and has the potential to be much more devestating in regards to the amount of energy he decides to take. #Parasitic Mimicry: Also requires him to make physical contact with the individual; draws out traces of the victim's DNA, assimilating it into his own. Reportedly does not affect anything slime-based. See Shape-Shift #Infection: Once again, requires him to make physical contact with an individual; injects and infects the victim with microscopic parasites that he communicates with via telepathy; enables him to control the victim as he wishes, should he wish it; the greater amount of parasites in the victim's body, the greater influence he has. Has also been used in a more passive manner, gathering information. Parasites utilized for mind-control die off after one hour; parasites utilized for spying can last up to a week, though most die off after day 5. Only causes great discomfort for slime-based monsters. #Shape-Shift: Self-explanatory; Allows him to transform parts or the entirety of his body based on the DNA he has assimilated into his own. #Teleportation: Self-explanatory, though he typically only uses this for long distances. #Phasing: Disperses into smoke-like particles that are capable of penetrating and travelling through solid objects, such as walls, people, etc. Typically used for short distances or "entrances". #Silencing: Before the war waged by Ilias and her followers, this ability was only a hypothesis. However, during the conflict, he successfully "silenced" the artificial Spirits utilized by Chimeras and Ilias faithfuls. In spite of this, he does not know whether or not this will affect the actual Spirits. Whether this "kills" the Spirits, artificial or otherwise, or merely renders them inert is unknown to him. Skills - #Necromancy: Although this typically refers to reanimating corpses, he is capable of breathing life into inanimate "dolls", whether it be a fresh lifeless body, or a construct. To date, he has brought 17 individuals back from death. His current endeavor is to create and bestow free will to a construct. #Regeneration: Self-Explanatory; See Healing #Healing: Utilizes his own energy to heal the injuries of an individual. The effectiveness and speed of this is dependant on the injury and how close he can come into physical contact with it; Flesh wounds are the easiest to heal. Anything internal (i.e. broken bones, ruptured organs) would require surgical dissection for maximum effeciency. Continued from 'Regeneration:' Because he is as close to his body as he can possbily get, self-healing is always at maximum effeciency. The closer to being fatal an injury is, the longer it takes to heal, however. #General magics: Fire, ice, etc. Self-explanatory. #Telepathy: Self-explanatory; however, can also be used to inflict psychological trauma Backstory: Early Years His early childhood began much like most children; born to a loving mother and father, lived a rather peaceful yet eventful life. More eventful than your average child's, as it were, his family part of large group of nomads that trekked through the Sentora region. Due to humanity's civilization still being in its relative infancy - not only economically and politcally, but militaristically as well - humans that had not settled down in a stable area were often on the move because of the threat of monsters, as well as each other. Because those who had not yet settled down were often comprised of merchants, they had an abundance of wealth in terms of money and goods to trade. Unfortunately, such nomadic groups typically were not capable of defending themselves from attacks or raids on their caravans; the primary source of defense coming from any villages or towns they were currently set up next to. In spite of this, raids '''rarely '''resulted in casualties. The First Tragedy However, one attack in particular resulted in the decimation of one of the larger nomadic groups, and; as misfortune would have it; the target was the caravan he and his family traveled with. They struck on a moonless night, darkened even further due to the thick marine layer that had swathed the night sky. Homes were destroyed, money and possessions were stolen, lives were taken; men and elderly killed, women raped and killed; and dreams were trampled. Those fortunate - or unfortunate - enough to have survived the attack were knocked unconscious, dragged off to whereabouts unknown, and left for dead; either by normal causes or the voracious monsters or predators that were likely prowling around. '' '''Relief for a Lone Child' Two days prior, to the NorthEast... A smaller group of nomadic merchants came under attack in a similar fashion; luckily for them however, two factors were geared in their favor: The first being that the night sky was clear and the moon was still lit. The second, while unbeknownst to them at the time, they had set up camp near a temporary encampment of a certain group of monsters'...'' '''Back to the child... A single child wanders through a grassland, dried streaks of blood and tears trailing down his face. The air is unusually dry and hot, despite him knowing that they had left the desert behind several days ago. He is thirsty, tired, and confused, yet he continues walking forward even though he does not know where he is headed. "~Where am I? Why am I alone? Where are my parents?~''". These thoughts echoed endlessly in his mind, causing him to finally break down once more, falling to the ground, sobbing loudly as he had many times earlier that day. Eventually he got back up and resumed staggering to whereabouts unknown, quietly sniveling, tears still streaming down his face. Unknown to him, his repeated outbursts had attracted the attention of many monsters in the area. Yet, luckily for him; despite their lustful nature; monsters were far more reserved those days when it came a male child, often refraining from "attacking" one. However, they did not lift a hand to console or help the boy, unsure how one of them would approach him without scaring him even further. As mid-day finally came around, the temperatures climbed even higher. His pace slowed to a shuffle, the boy finally begins to suffer from heat exhaustion and light-headedness. But fortunately, a tree-line makes itself noticeable. "~Finally! Shade! Somewhere cooler to sleep!~". Somehow, despite his exhaustion, he manages to push his pace to that of a slow-jog. He's sure he can smell food cooking and music being played as well. Such delicious smells, yet such unfamiliar instruments. Surely he couldn't be hallucinating it all, right? "~It has to be real! There is no way it couldn't be!~". With that now repeating over and over in his mind, he single-mindedly continues pushing foward towards those sounds and smells. He falls to his knees, forcing himself to crawl a tiny bit further until finally collapsing onto the ground. "I...I'll just rest here for a few minutes..."'' he mutters, panting loudly. "''Th-They will still be there when I wake up, r...right? N-No, they will...They have to...". Offering himself that blind last hope, he allows himself to finally pass out; oblivious to whatever happens next.'' ... He wakes up hours later...or was it days? He doesn't know. All he does know is that it is late evening, and for whatever reason, he's still alive. Assuming that he was alone again; or rather, still; tears began welling up in his eyes...when a young red-haired girl poked her head into his view. "''Hey, hey. You're not going to start crying again, are you?" she demands, staring down at him curiously. Startled by her sudden appearance, he hurriedly scoots back. "Wuh-Wha...?! N-No I..I-I mean I...I" he stutters, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Sighing, the girl grabs his arm and pulls him up to his feet. "Follow me, you must be hungry." she says, pulling him over towards a lit fire. "You're such a crybaby"'' she teases him, pulling him closer. The fire gives off just enough light for him to make out several figures. "~M-Maybe they can help me!~" he thinks to himself. His hope quickly turns to panic and confusion upon realizing that a number of those figures belonged to those that he was taught to fear and stay away from: Monsters. ''"I...what...?! No!" ''he protests, attempting to slow her down by digging his heels into the ground, "''Th-Those are monsters! They're really d-dangerous!" he finally blurts out. The girl stops suddenly, staying silent for a moment before turning around to face him, her head tilted slightly; "Oh? But...you were just saved by one." Stepping back a few paces, he finally notices the pair of large, triangular ears atop her head. "I..Y-You..But I..." he stammers, stepping back once more, shaking his head a few times. "Oh come on..." she grumbles, her ears flattened against her head before they perk back up. "Fine, how about this: While we are travelling together, I will act as your personal body guard and will not allow anybody to...ah..."lay a hand" on you." she proclaims, holding her hand out to him and grinning widely. He hesitates, staring out at her outstretched hand. Finally, due in part by his empty stomach, he takes her hand, following her closer to the others.'' "''I...um...I mean..."'' he mutters. "''D...Do you have a name? You...do have one, right?" he asks timidly. She looks back at him, momentarily dumbstruck by his rather ridiculous question. "Well of course I do! My name is Yao!" she answers proudly while grinning again, her two tails swaying ever-so-slightly. '' What a twist~! The next installment will be after a short timeskip. ' '''I realize I may be or am taking some several. many. alot. liberties in writing this. But again, considering there wasn't a whole lot of clarity regarding the ''older world, I thought I'd fill in some blanks. Many more liberties will be taken. Among other things. Maybe. Probably. ...They will. Category:Blog posts